


The Start of Something New

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Assisted Peeing, Desperation, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Established Victuuri, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Polyamory, Public Desperation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have invited Yuri into their relationship.  He's still hesitant about what his feelings are, and what theirs are, but things are going well.  For the most part.A few months into their relationship the three go on a date in Paris while there for the Trophée de France.  All is well, until Yuri really needs to pee, but they just started lunch, and Victor has decided to order them a three course meal.





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katsudon_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_Queen/gifts).



> This was a request, and I'm sorry to say it took me a very long time to write, but it is here! _and maybe the length will make up for that..._ Sorry if you think Yuri is a little OOC, but please keep in mind (a) he is four years older (b) he is in a romantic/sexual relationship with present characters, and (c) he is desperate to pee. I believe a little difference in behaviour is justified, so I haven't tagged it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Yuri had always liked Victor Nikiforov. 

Maybe it was because he’d grown up training at the rink, watching the older skater every day. He remembered all the times Victor would give him little bits of advice, or help him with a jump, or his routine. He remembered the times he would blush, and let his head hang forward, trying not to let his idol see. He couldn’t remember the first time he realised that his crush had become more serious, Yuri’s admiration for Victor was too deep seated. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to know when his feelings had lost their innocence. It was a very different story for Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuri had liked Katsuki ever since he’d seen him compete in Sochi. He’d seen the talent and hard work, held back by the chokehold of anxiety, and been fascinated. He’d never forget how he was captivated by the way Katsuki had made music with every move of his beautiful body, or how he’d looked so utterly defeated as he came to his final pose. He’d liked Katsuki then, but it was just a simple crush.

Yuri had wanted Katsuki ever since he’d seen him mostly naked on a stripper pole. He couldn’t get the image of Katsuki’s body twisting around so fluidly out of his head. Losing the dance off hadn’t exactly helped. Yuri sometimes wondered if he was going mad.

Yuri had fallen in love with Katsuki in Hasetsu. He’d seen Katsuki’s determination up close and personal. He’d seen Katsuki interact with his family, and he’d seen Katsuki skate his heart out over and over again. 

Over the course of the next year, he’d watched Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov fall in love. 

The two of them together; the power couple of the skating world, were completely irresistible, and Yuri had spent the year after their engagement blushing and spluttering, yelling and fuming, and trying to force his feelings down so deep that not even he could find them. Unfortunately, he couldn’t. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to. 

It had happened about a week after his nineteenth birthday. Two and a half years after Yuuri and Victor’s wedding. He really needed to work on hiding his feelings, because they’d cornered him and confronted him. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with suppressed feelings, Yuuri and Victor liked him too, _wanted_ him too. As he’d stood, pushed against the wall by Yuuri, being kissed to within an inch of his life while Victor watched, and then took his turn, he realised that there was no fight left in him, and he gave in to what he wanted. 

A few months later, most things seemed to be moving smoothly. He was becoming more and more comfortable around his new lovers, but there was something holding him back. Yuri was terrified that they would just get bored of him and push him away, they had each other after all. It was a fear that never gave him any peace, nagging at the back of his mind all day and night. Well, almost. Sometimes something with enough insistence could interrupt the nagging and take the foreground, like he was experiencing now.

Yuri sighed as he sat down in the fancy restaurant, the French menu seemed to glare up at him, and for once he was actually grateful to Victor for being rather knowledgeable in other languages. At least he could trust his lover to order him something he could actually eat. Lover. What a strange word to apply to Victor after all those years. He looked away from Victor, who was sitting across from him, to Yuuri, who was by his side. 

After four months he still struggled to accept that he could touch Yuuri, that Yuuri wouldn’t pull away, or think him strange. He hesitated slightly, but reached out to grasp Yuuri’s hand under the table, and he blushed at the smile that touched his lips as he felt warm fingers tighten around his own. Victor smiled across the table and nudged their feet together. Yuri kicked his foot away, but Victor only smiled wider, causing a flush to spread across Yuri’s cheeks. It was all so domestic, so perfect. Yuri didn’t want to break the atmosphere.

The problem was that he really needed to pee. He’d needed to pee for ages, but he hadn’t seen any public bathrooms, and he was far too embarrassed to ask Victor for help. He shifted slightly in his seat. He should be able to make it through lunch. Their hotel was really close to here, and it would only be a few minutes walk until he could get to a bathroom. One meal, that’s all he had to wait through. He rolled his eyes as Victor started playing footsie with Yuuri under the table as he pursued the menu. 

“Don’t worry about trying to understand,” Victor’s voice interrupted the death glare Yuri was giving the menu. “I’ll order for us all, okay? You can trust me.”

“Oh, good.” Yuuri slumped slightly in relief, and even Yuri softened slightly at the look on his face. “I get so confused, I never understand what they mean even with the English translations.”

“Yeah, and you just had to pick some fancy place that doesn’t like tourists, didn’t you?” Yuri grumbled, his discomfort making him grumpier and less tolerant of Victor’s extravagance. 

“You’ll love it, don’t pull that face on me.” Victor smiled brightly as the waiter arrived to take their orders, and started speaking excitedly, pointing out things on the menu and completely losing the two Yuris who were trying to follow along. Just as the waiter walked away with their order, Yuri’s bladder decided to remind him that it was full, and he pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s instinctively, twisting his fingers together on his lap.

“What was all that?” he demanded, using his anger to cover his strange movements as he lent forward in his seat and drew his thighs together.

“You two had better get comfortable, we’re having a three course meal here.”

“Th-three?” Yuri felt his stomach drop and his bladder throb in horror. Victor said it like it was Christmas, but Yuri felt like someone had just come and destroyed everything he loved. 

“Yes, of course. You don’t mind being spoiled, do you?”

There was no way to say no. Both Victor and Yuuri knew that Yuri loved presents and being given things. He’d spent so much of his life working hard to get sponsors, and win competitions so that he could continue skating with his parents’ low income, there had never been much left for petty fancies, and Yuri loved being able to make up for that. They would know something was wrong if he complained now. He didn’t know what to say, so he grunted, and slumped back, the movement jarring his bladder somewhat. He could hold it. He was a gold medalist figure skater, dammit, he controlled his body, not the other way around. 

Waiting for their appetisers to arrive was awkward. The three had spoken so much all day with sightseeing Paris that they were exhausted, and had almost run out of things to say. The restaurant was pretty, but there were no real conversation starters, and Victor, who was usually good at that, seemed content to just stare at him and Yuuri, alternating between them every now and then. Yuri hadn’t even noticed that his foot had started tapping until Yuuri’s hand was on his thigh, and a soft voice asked if he was alright. Yuri pushed the hand away.

“I’m fine, Katsudon. Just bored.”

He was becoming so aware of his body that everything seemed wrong. He had no idea how he was supposed to sit, or how often it was okay to move. Yuuri was looking at him, a concerned frown on his face, and Yuri tried to scowl at him, that’s what he would usually do, right? He went back to staring at the tablecloth and ignored the fact that his legs were rubbing firmly together. 

After a few moments, he turned to look out the window, grateful that there were no clouds. Yuri didn’t think he could deal with rain, it would just be one torment too many. He sighed again, and forced himself to look at Victor, who had started talking.

“So, Yura, if you win gold, what do you want for a reward?”

“What do you mean ‘If I win gold’? Of course I’m going to win gold. There’s no competition now that Katsudon’s retired.”

“Ooh, confident, but still, humour me. If you win gold, what do you want?”  
Yuri smirked, “What I want isn’t appropriate table conversation. Maybe you should ask me again tonight.”

Yuuri spluttered slightly and nearly spat out his drink, glancing around to see if anyone had been listening. Yuri could’t help but notice how the few drops of water on the table seemed to laugh at him, and he wiped them away with his sleeve, shivering as the cold came into contact with his skin. 

Yuuri steered the conversation from there, still blushing. Yuri was glad for Yuuri’s embarrassment, it meant that he wasn’t paying attention to him, and he allowed himself to shift in place, his thighs staying close together, fanning in and out as he slid his feet along the ground and tried to look bored rather than desperate to pee. It wasn’t long before their appetisers arrived, and Yuri distracted himself by focusing on the flavours and texture, leaving little room for thoughts of his bladder. 

Yuri and Yuuri finished at about the same time, Yuri eating a little faster than usual, and Yuuri always eating with relative efficiency, but Victor was taking his own sweet time. Yuri stared incredulously across the table as Victor slowly arranged the food on his fork, balancing it delicately and carefully moving it to his mouth. He chewed slowly, his eyes closed as he savoured the flavours, and even Yuuri was starting to think it was ridiculous. Yuri could tell by the way he raised an eyebrow as he watched, and rolled his eyes when Victor wasn’t looking. 

Victor only hurried up and finished when Yuuri pointed out that the waiter kept checking to see if he was done. He’s taken over ten minutes to eat a tiny little appetiser. 

Just as the waiter walked away, a sudden wave of need washed over Yuri, and he gasped softly, sitting forward in his seat, his hands clutching at his thighs. Victor looked over at him, concern written all over his face. 

“Are you alright Yura?”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” That was Yuuri. “You look like you need to use the bathroom.”

Yuri couldn’t stop the way his cheeks heated, and he wished he’d worn his hair down to hide behind. 

“I’ll ask about the bathroom-” Victor was cut of quickly, Yuri not wanting to admit how bad his need was.

“I don’t need to go that bad. I’ll wait until we get back.”

“Okay then, I wonder how long mains will be?”

Mains took a long time, Victor was almost ready to ask about them when Yuuri caught on to just how much Yuri was moving. Yuri could feel his eyes on him, and tried to sit still, but he found himself moving nearly subconsciously. 

“Yurio?”

“Just drop it, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, but he sent a concerned look Victor’s way just as their food arrived. Victor spoke up before Yuri could stop him, and asked the waiter where the bathroom was. Yuri couldn’t help but listen, straining to understand anything, but still trying to hide how much the question meant to him. He lost all pretences when the waiter walked away, leaving a frowning Victor. 

“The bathrooms are out of order, do you want us to leave?”

“No. You said you’d give me a three course meal. I want my three course meal. I’ll hold it.” Yuri regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but he couldn’t take them back, so he squeezed his thighs together, shifted in his seat, mentally growled at his bladder to wait, and started eating. Unfortunately, his stubbornness had actually convinced Victor that he didn’t need to go as badly as he did.

“Would you like something to drink, Yura?” He held up the bottle of water, swishing it slightly. Yuri fought down a wince.

“No.”

Victor poured the water anyway. It was slow, agonisingly slow, and he couldn’t look away, his eyes glued to the thin stream of water splashing into his glass. 

“Just in case.”

Yuri was sure of it now; Victor Nikiforov was evil. A closet sadist. 

Again, both Yuris finished rather quickly, and Victor was only half way done as they set their cutlery down. Victor looked up from his plate to two glares directed his way.

“What?”

“Hurry up old man, you’re as slow as a sloth.”

“You said you could wait, so what’s the rush. I like to take my time.” He looked so innocent, and Yuri was seething.

“I can wait a while, I _can’t_ wait forever.”

“Fine, I’ll hurry up so little Yura can go home and pee.”

“Don’t say it out loud!” Yuri blushed to the roots of his hair and clenched his fists on the table. Only Yuuri’s hand on his arm tore his attention from Victor. Yuuri was looking at him with worry etched into every inch of his face. Yuri almost felt guilty, of course Yuuri would be really worried about him, he was hardly managing to act normal. Brown eyes turned from him to narrow across the table.

“Don’t be cruel, Vitya, just eat your food so we can get going.”

Victor listened to Yuuri, he always did, and Yuri passed the time until dessert watching the cars drive by. He was glad that he hadn’t actually drank very much all day, he only needed to go as badly as he did because it had been so long since he’d last peed. It didn’t help that he had a rather small bladder. If Yuuri had needed to pee he’d have had no trouble asking Victor to find him a toilet, and Victor could have just found one for himself. If Yuri had been able to wait until one of them had needed to go he never would have got in this situation, but life could never be so easy. At least it meant that his bladder wasn’t filling quickly.

Yuri forced himself to ignore his thirst as he glared at the condensation forming on his glass. Drinking right now would be a really bad idea. 

By the time dessert came Yuri had crossed his legs and was rocking back and forward slightly, his hands bunched into fists against his thighs. He looked down at the fancy vanilla ice-cream with no small amount of despair, but picked up his spoon anyway, shivering as icy cold spread down his throat. He finished about half before he gave up, his hands inching closer to his crotch every few seconds that passed. A glance out the window reminded him that he still had to walk back to the hotel. They were too close for it to be any quicker to call a taxi, but definitely far enough away that it was going to be a struggle. 

Yuuri didn’t finish his either. He was being careful about his weight, so it made sense, but Yuri was still grateful. Victor didn’t have any reason to eat quickly. He savoured each bite, putting down his spoon between mouthfuls and humming appreciatively. Eventually, Yuuri kicked him under the table and levelled him with a death glare so fierce that Yuri would never have believed it had he not been right there. Yuuri didn’t need to say anything, Victor could understand the glare well enough. He sighed dramatically and sat down his spoon, waving the waiter over for the bill. 

It was only when Yuri went to stand that he noticed how incredibly tense he was. He felt his stomach drop as he realised just how difficult walking was going to be. Standing sent a wave of need stronger than anything he had felt so far, and it was only Yuuri’s hand on his elbow that kept him from sinking straight back into his chair. He bowed his head and let his lover lead him gently out onto the street, trying to ignore that every step urged his body to give in, to let go. 

It was painful, it was so incredibly painful, and Yuri felt like everyone who saw him would know exactly what was wrong, even though he was still managing to walk reasonably normally (aside from being slow and clinging to Yuuri’s arm). Victor walked ahead of them, looking back frequently to make sure he was setting an appropriate pace. 

Desperation jolted through him from his bladder up to his head and down to his feet. He’d never known what people meant when they talked about their ‘back teeth floating’, but now he did, and he hated it. Every nerve in his body was on fire, it seemed, and he knew his face was flushed bright red. Yuri was starting to feel more than just worried. He was terrified that he wouldn’t make it, and every corner that wasn’t their street seemed worse than the last. 

Finally the flag of their hotel came into view, and Yuri had to force himself not to break into a run. He knew that if he did, he would lose control instantly. Yuuri tightened his grip on his arm, and Victor slowed down to take hold of the other. Together, they helped him face the last leg of the journey, and against all odds, Yuri made it into the elevator completely dry. 

That was the easy bit, Yuri realised as the elevator jerked upwards, and he sobbed as his hands flew to his crotch, his knees and feet turning inwards as he hunched in on himself, begging his body to wait just a little bit longer. Victor was rubbing his back, and it almost made him feel worse, but he didn’t have the strength to speak or move, so he just held himself tighter and trembled. Yuuri’s hands were in his hair. That felt nice. He tried to focus on the relaxing sensation, and it helped with the pain for a moment, until he lost focus. 

The first spurt released, and he gasped, face flaming in humiliation. He would not wet himself like a child! He was Yuri Plisetsky, a world famous figure skater, a gold medalist at various competition levels, a trained athlete. There was no way he would piss his pants like a baby. He twisted his legs together like a pretzel, and gripped his cock as tightly as he could manage. It was good that he did, because otherwise he would have lost all control as Victor swept him up into his arms, bridal style, and stepped out the door that Yuri hadn’t even noticed was open. 

Yuri would never remember the trip from the elevator to the room, he was so lost in pain, desperation, and humiliation. To be perfectly honest with himself, he’s glad he doesn’t remember, but he would never forget the way Victor set him down in front of the toilet, a significant wet patch staining his jeans, and held him up, even as his legs trembled, threatening to give out completely beneath him. 

Yuuri’s hands worked quickly and gently, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper, his soft fingers dipped down to pull Yuri out and hold him steady. One of Victor’s hands moved down to lift the hem of his shirt as he reassured Yuri, whispering softly in his ear.

“It’s alright, Yura. You can let go now.”

Yuuri nuzzled his belly softly, pressing light kisses into the skin over his painfully swollen bladder. He was murmuring incoherently in Japanese, but his voice was so soothing that Yuri found himself melting into Victor’s embrace as he let go. 

The stream seemed to last forever, and Yuuri moved his head away to make room for Victor’s hand, which massaged his stomach, easing the cramps and pain that pissing for so long, after holding for so much longer had caused. Yuri melted into Victor’s embrace, feeling safe and loved. He hated asking for touch, it made him feel weak and childish, but he still craved it, and he was so grateful that Yuuri liked to cuddle so much, and that Victor would just touch him casually at every opportunity. 

A small smile worked its way onto his face as relief and love flooded him. The pain was gone at last, except for a lingering ache low in his pelvis, and he focused on the way Victor was kissing his neck and murmuring softly as Yuuri’s hand started to move. Slowly at first, gentle and hesitant, but as Yuri relaxed and started to thrust his hips forward, Yuuri moved a little faster.

“Do you want this, Yura?” 

Yuri opened his eyes, as they had fluttered closed, and met Yuuri’s warm gaze. He nodded.

“Gods yes, please!” He thrusted forward and back a few times, and Yuuri matched his pace. Victor had abandoned his soft kisses and was sucking and biting in a line down from his jaw to his collarbone. Yuri spared a brief moment’s thought to the fact that he was going to have to wear a scarf for a little while to cover the hickeys, but was soon lost in the sensations.

His body was on fire in a different way, his desperation for relief turned to a desperate arousal. He shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, cleansing away the memories of his torment. He came with a cry in Yuuri’s hand, and slumped back completely against Victor who held him up easily, chuckling slightly into his flushed skin. 

“Let’s get into the bedroom,” Victor said, almost growling, and Yuuri nodded eagerly in agreement. Yuri soon found himself being dropped onto the mattress as Victor and Yuuri climbed over him, kissing each other greedily. Yuri had no concept of time as the three of them pleasured each others’ bodies. By the time they were all spent, they had collapsed in a big heap on top of the blankets, all wrapped up in each other. Yuri had never felt so satisfied in his life. 

Victor and Yuuri were on each side of him, cuddling him between them, their legs tangled into a mess. Yuri had spent his fair share of time worrying over the past few months. He knew Victor and Yuuri loved each other, they were married for heavens sake, and even though they’d seemingly accepted him into their relationship easily, and had obviously been thinking about it for some time, he still struggled with the knowledge that they didn’t love him as much as they loved each other. 

As he lay between them, Yuri felt his worry start to subside. Maybe they didn’t love him that much yet, but the way things were going, they probably could. Yuri knew he was young, and he knew that he wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted from them yet. Things would change over time, and that was okay, but one thing Yuri knew, was that he was going to enjoy the time he had with them to the absolute fullest. 

And that probably meant confessing that he’d really liked it when they’d held him and touched him when he was pissing. He wasn’t sure how he felt about becoming so desperate, and it was humiliating having it happen in public, but he would be willing to try again in private. Definitely if it meant they’d hold him like that again.

“Vitya? Yuuri?”

“Yes, Yura?” Victor answered for them both.

“C-can we do this again? Please?”

“Did you like it?” That was Yuuri.

“Not in public, but- yes.”

“I thought it was pretty hot, you all squirmy and flustered,” was Victor’s input. “I’d like to do it again if you were willing.”

“I liked it when you helped me, I’d like you to make me hold until you decided to help me go.”

“That certainly sounds like something to try when we get back to Russia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Katsudon_Queen for requesting this, I hope you're satisfied :) 
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos and a comment, and don't be shy about requesting something. I love hearing from you guys, you're the reason I write.


End file.
